Water of Life
by Rizu-chan
Summary: Tipa's new caravan is finally setting out. Little do they know that they will be coming home with so much more than a chalice full of myrrh after a few years into their journey. Rated T for safety!


**O, keeper of the crystals,  
Thy memories to the light shall flow,  
Forgotten jewels that lose their glow...**

**In time they shall return anew,  
To be gathered like drops of dew.**

**Journey forth!  
Seek the water of life...**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all! I have decided, what the heck, I love the game, so I'll make a fan fiction based on my journey in the game. I really find this game amazing, and the characters are simply brilliant. This prologue was very easy to write. Yes, it's short, that's one of the reasons, but I mean if this was easy to write, than can you imagine how fast updates will be coming in?! Haha, but anyways, I hope you like it. Really, do not hesitate to criticize, just do it nicely. I would really appreciate that. Okay, so on with the prologue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. It is a lovely game and I am only doing this for pure enjoyment. However, I do own my characters personalities, and the way their journey goes.

* * *

**Prologue:** Year: 1 Morning of Departure

_The seagulls overhead chirped a beautiful melody only I could understand. I gazed upon the glittering surface of the great sea as the sun rose. Would I ever get to see what was on the other side?_

_Today would be the beginning of my long journeys for years to come. I am in the next generation for the crystal caravan of Tipa. I'm so nervous, my fingers are trembling as I am writing this. I could hardly sleep last night, thoughts of the journey ahead just flooded through my mind and I could not drain them out. Thank goodness Mitch was with me last night. I felt terrible that I kept him from sleeping, but he seemed so worried about me and refused to leave me alone._

_He stayed with me the whole night, just trying to calm me down. He was the only person in Tipa who ever truly understood my feelings. Eventually he got me calm enough to go to bed, but I woke up way too early, and I made my way over to Port Tipa to kill some time before I left. Besides, the village was a little chaotic at the moment._

_Tipa is a small village, but it has all the tribes in one. Some might wonder how we all get along... well... we don't. Mitch is a Clavat, and I am Selkie. My family and I should have been born Clavats though. We have never stolen a thing in our lives. We dressed as Selkies at times, and we looked like Selkies, but our behavior was most like Clavats. The reason this probably is, is because Papa was adopted by a Clavat tribe and he wanted to carry our behavior the way Clavats were._

_Still though, we are misunderstood. Most of the villagers don't trust us, and they fear we are a group of bandits that put ourselves first. But that is not true. Mitch and his family are the only ones who know my family's past and trust us fully, but most of the villagers call them fools. _

_Tipa is such a strange town. How on this earth Clavats, Lilties, Yukes, and Selkies could live together was beyond me. There was never really a peaceful moment. There was always a disagreement or a competition. The Lilties would fight with the Yukes, some Selkie residents would steal, and the Clavats would be in the middle just trying to calm down all the havoc._

"Beth!"

I turned my head to the familiar voice behind me. It was Mitch. He was waving with the biggest grin you could ever imagine. I giggled and closed my diary with my feather in it so the ocean breeze would not blow it away. He ran over to me almost tripping over the sand in the process and sat down next to me on the pier.

"Heya," he said gently.

"Hey Mitch," I said, smiling. "Has the commotion finally ended?"

"Yeah, turns out Haily _did_ steal Momo Phiy's sewing machine. But everything is resolved now."

"Oh wow...well, I'm just glad that's all over."

He nodded and turned to look at the horizon. The sun was pretty high up now, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"So the big day's finally here, huh?"

I nodded.

"How ya holding up there?"

"Not too bad, thanks to you," I smiled, "I'm much better compared to last night. Still pretty nervous, but I'll be fine."

"I'm glad," he grinned, "And you don't have to be nervous at all. We're going to have so much fun, and our caravan will kick some serious ass, trust me."

I giggled, and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"And Beth, not only that, but we're doing this together. We'll be with each other every step of the way. I promise."

I felt my cheeks go warm... but it was probably just the sun. I looked at him, and I smiled.

"Thanks Mitch... for everything," I said, my voice slightly above a whisper.

"No problem," he held his hand out for me so I could get up.

"I'll meet you there Mitch, I just want to be alone for a few more minutes."

"Alright, but don't take too long. It's almost time to leave, and your family is looking for you!"

"I'll be there quickly, I'm a Selkie, remember?"

He chuckled and I watched as made his way up the slopes of the port and left. I opened my diary.

_Despite all the the chaos and discrimination in Tipa, we all do care for each other very much. Even though there are thieves and hotheads, and rivalries here and there, I would always see a secretive random act of kindness. Like the other day Haily stole some cherry clusters from Lukas' garden and gave it to one of the Lilties kids. Haha! For a Selkie, that's pretty generous!  
_

_I love Tipa, and I would never have lived anywhere else if I had the choice. I had to be strong for my town and my caravan as well. And I know I will succeed because Mitch is going to be with me every step of the way. _

_He promised._

_

* * *

_


End file.
